This invention relates to the manufacture of bowling balls and, more specifically, to lightweight bowling balls. Because a bowling ball must necessarily be of a certain diameter, hardness, and resiliency, and also have the capability of withstanding many inertial shocks without cracking, fracturing, or denting, bowling balls are typically manufactured to be solid throughout. One or more inner cores or shells may be used within the bowling ball, but the several parameters prescribed by the above conditions generally dictate that only certain high density materials be used. The bowling ball thus produced is therefore normally a heavy object.